


Anarchist

by Lilly_C



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Kill Switch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Kill Switch.</p>
<p>Based on the dirty look Invisigoth gave Scully when she used her real name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anarchist

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Kill Switch.
> 
> Based on the dirty look Invisigoth gave Scully when she used her real name.

“You deserved that dirty look,” Mulder scoffed.

Cynicism escaped Scully’s eyes. “Why did I deserve that?”

“Because you were been a hypocrite.”

“Where the hell did that come from?” Scully snapped.

Mulder shook his head. “I’m just saying that you think you’re the only one who’s ever rebelled, Scully.”

“I only defied my parents. She cut herself off from everyone.”

“Except for Donald and David.”

“Mulder, she is an anarchist not a rebel.”

An irritated sigh escaped beneath Mulder’s breath. “Different words, same meaning.”

Esther approached the agents. “You don’t even know me and you’re judging me. If you’ve got something to say to me, say it to my face,” she bitched.

Scully lowered her head, mumbling “Sorry,” under her breath.

“Sorry is such a hollow word, muchacha.”

“Hey back off!” Mulder demanded. “This was a private conversation.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
